


hotdogs and skateboards

by jaimemae



Series: willex stories <33 [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex is gay, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Touching, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, hotdog - Freeform, petnames, skateboard, willex date night, willie is an asshole in a good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimemae/pseuds/jaimemae
Summary: Willie grabbed Alex’s chin and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Alex’s heart pounded with the contact. He could never get enough of Willie’s kisses. Willie couldn’t help but smirk when Alex blushed harder.akaWillex date night mini fic.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: willex stories <33 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145246
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	hotdogs and skateboards

“Did you have to bring your board?” Alex asked as he intertwined his fingers with Willie’s.

“Of course,” the skater teased, “I take her everywhere.”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “Her? Your skateboard’s a girl?”

“Did you think my board was a boy?” Willie teased, “How dare you assume?”

Alex elbowed the boy next to him. “I think I assumed your board was just a skateboard. Without a gender.”

“Well,” Willie said, putting his cracked helmet on, “you assumed wrong.”

Alex playfully groaned as his boyfriend placed down his board and skated off. Alex began to jog after him, too lazy to actually keep up with the boy.

“You’re really slow, dear!” Willie called out.

Alex flushed a bright red at the pet name. “I don’t feel like running!”

Willie laughed, slowing down and eventually stopping. “I can hear you blushing,  _ Alexander _ .”

Once Alex caught up, he brushed a strand of Willie’s long hair out of his face. “You can’t hear people blush,  _ William _ .”

Willie grabbed Alex’s chin and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Alex’s heart pounded with the contact. He could never get enough of Willie’s kisses. Willie couldn’t help but smirk when Alex blushed harder.

“You’re adorable when you blush,” Willie teased.

“I despise you,” Alex said, pulling Willie’s hand off of his chin.

Willie laughed. “That’s no way to treat your  _ boyfriend _ .”

Before Alex could answer, Willie was already on his board and skating off. Alex groaned in reply, actually running to keep up with him. 

“You’re not gonna be my boyfriend for long if you keep this up!” He screamed after Willie.

“Is that a promise?” Willie said, turning on his board to face Alex.

“Jeez, Willie!” Alex called after him, “Be careful!”

Willie rolled his eyes, doing a kickflip. “I’m a pro, hotdog.”

“Please, Willie,” Alex pleaded, serious this time, “It stresses me out. Look where you’re going.”

Before Willie could turn back around on his skateboard, one of the wheels clipped the side of a pillar, sending Willie flying to the ground. Alex only heard his helmet crack more as he ran up to Willie.

“Willie!” he screamed, picking him up in his arms. Alex didn’t know what to do. Willie wasn’t moving.  _ Willie wasn’t moving. _

“Willie?” Alex asked, shaking him slightly. “Oh god, Willie.”

Alex’s heart shattered into a million pieces.  _ Was Willie . . . gone? _ He didn’t know. All he could do was sink further to the ground and cradle the skater in his arms. Quiet sobs escaped from his lips as he nuzzled his face into Willie’s long hair.

“I’m so sorry, Willie,” Alex said, holding Willie tighter, “You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I love you, so so much.”

No response.

“Please don’t leave me here,” Alex whispered. As much as he tried, he couldn’t manage anything louder.

Suddenly, Willie was hugging back. Alex gasped loudly before squeezing the boy in his arms. Willie chuckled softly and coughed.

“You’re suffocating me, hotdog.”

Alex let go all at once causing Willie to fall back slightly. Willie noticed the tears streaking down Alex’s cheeks. He smiled softly before wiping them away with his thumb.

“Hey,” he said, grabbing Alex’s hand, “Alex. I’m okay.”

Alex took a shaky breath in. “I- I thought I lost you.”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Willie cooed, “I’m okay. We’re okay.”

Alex looked down at Willie’s smile, distracted by his lips. Willie took quick notice. He grabbed Alex’s cheek and whispered a quick ‘it’s okay’ before pulling their lips together. They had kissed a few times before, but none of them had meant as much as this one did. Alex grabbed the back of Willie’s neck, deepening the kiss slightly. After a few more seconds, Willie pulled away. The couple leaned their foreheads together, awestruck by the other’s beauty.

“I love you too, by the way,” Willie said, “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to  _ me _ , hotdog.”

Alex chuckled, another tear rolling from his eye.

“Hey,” Willie said, pulling away from Alex, “No more crying. Okay?”

Alex sniffled softly and nodded. Willie stood up from the ground and put out his hand for Alex. The drummer stood up and leaned his head on Willie’s shoulder.

“Let’s  _ walk _ back to the studio,” Alex said, “How about that?”

Willie smiled, “Sounds like a plan, hotdog.”

The couple walked down the road, many Lifers walking directly through them. Alex refused to let go of Willie’s hand the whole walk. It was peaceful. It felt like the calm after the storm.

After a few minutes of walking, Willie spoke up.

“You realize that I’m already dead and therefore can’t die again, right?”

  
  



End file.
